Children's behavior can be adversely affected by memory of stressful peri- operative experiences. Accordingly, anesthesiologists find it desirable to administer a premedication that produces amnesia for these events. The purpose of this study is to determine the minimum time interval between administration of oral Midazolam and separation of children from their parents that ensures good anterograde amnesia and reduced separation anxiety.